1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable dumbbell system and more particularly pertains to selectively varying the weight to be lifted by a user, such selective varying being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise weight systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise weight systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of varying weight through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,678 issued Aug. 28, 2007 to Crawford relates to an Adjustable Dumbbell System and U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,650 issued Apr. 1, 2003 to Krull relates to a Weight Selection Method and Apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable dumbbell system that allows for selectively varying the weight to be lifted by a user, such selective varying being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the adjustable dumbbell system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively varying the weight to be lifted by a user, such selective varying being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable dumbbell system which can be used for selectively varying the weight to be lifted by a user, such selective varying being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.